I'd Come For You
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: A tragic accident leaves lives shattered and a relationship torn. Four years later, one phone calls brings Dean running back to protect the love of his life. Is it too late to save them? Has their friends death broken the relationship beyond repair? Brean
1. I'd Come For You

**I'd Come For You**

Brean Fanfiction.

_The sounds of sirens still echoed in her ears as she stood their, motionless and oblivious to world around her. Brooke stood in the long white hallway with tears filling her eyes, her entire world was falling apart and there was no one who could fix it. _

_Taking in a deep breathe, Brooke tried to remain calm hear faint voice in the background but she was too busy running through the past week to pay any attention to them._

"_Are you okay? Talk to me Brooke." Lucas pleaded with her as he held onto her arms, trying to get an answer from her. Brooke hadn't spoke to anyone since she found Haley lying on the floor, there weren't words to speak about what she'd seen. _

"_Tell me what happen" a deep voice demanded as the tall raven haired boy came rushing through the emergency room doors. Forcing his way through the growing crowd to make it over to the preoccupied brunette._

"_Nathan" Brooke stammered, struggling to get out his name as his hand gripped onto her arms roughly pulling her in front of him to have her full attention._

"_I want to know every thing" he demanded once again, his voice filled with anger and rage after hearing about Haley's accident. _

_There was only one explanation for the random attack but Brooke could bare to speak his name to Nathan, in fear than Nathan would hurt Dean over this incident._

_Brooke's eyes drift down to the floor as Nathan shook her again, not letting her get away without answering. "Brooke you have two seconds to tell me what you know…" Nathan voice told her this wasn't an empty threat and she wanted this thing caught as much as Nathan did. _

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie's angelic voice called out, pulling Brooke from her sleep as she rolled over to look Jamie who was standing at the side of her bed.

"Yeah?" Brooke groggy voice called out as she squinted to avoid the burning from the bright light peeking through the blades of her blinds.

The short blonde haired blue eyed boy stood their staring at Brooke, whose hair was a mess and still wearing the clothes from the day before.

"What happened to pancakes?" he question as his eyes revealed the millions of questions that were building up from the sight in front of him.

"I'm on it" Brooke declared forcing herself out of bed and shooing Jamie back into the living room while she got dressed.

Ten minutes later, Brooke appeared from her bedroom fully dressed and looking like she'd had an hour to prepare.

"Wanna help with the batter J-Man?" She asked, barely having time to finish the question before he rushed over to help her.

Brooke's quick recovery from hang over hell to beauty queen had become a quick fix for her over the past four years, she'd become a pro after drowning her sorrows and needing to put a brave face on for the ones she loved.

"Was mama a good cook?" Jamie asked as Brooke stood there startled, thrown off by his question.

Brooke thought about Haley everyday but she'd never had to talk about it out loud and especially not with Jamie. Haley's death had taken a tole on a lot of people, but her death tore Brooke's world apart.

"Was she?" Jamie asked again growing impatient with Brooke's longs pause.

"She made the best mac-n-cheese" Brooke answered, half lost in a memory of her best friend and her thoughts of Haley.

Even after four years, the pain was still present in her heart everyday. She couldn't remember the last time she'd made it more than a day without crying.

"Do you miss her?" Jamie asked innocently as he continued to stir with his spoon and watch Brooke.

"Very much" she said forcing a smile before taking the bowl from him "Chop chop" she smirked and began cooking for him, quickly changing the subject before she couldn't control her emotions.

-------------------------------

"Sammy?" Deans deep voice called out in the musty hotel room as he dug through the duffel bag that laid on the floral comforter of his twin size bed.

"Yeah?" the shaggy hair boy replied, popping his head up from behind the laptop screen as he eye dean who was clearly searching for something.

"Where my amulet?" he asked with growing impatience as he began dumping the clothing from his bag. Dean rarely removed the amulet from around his neck but somehow it'd gone missing in the middle of the night.

"Did you check your bed?" Sam asked ignoring the frustration growing within Dean until his eyes looked up only to meet Dean in the mists of a stare down with him. "What?!" Sam asked curious what'd he done to piss Dean off so easily.

"Don't be a smartass damnit. Have you seen it or not?" Deans voice demanded as Sam game him a concerned look.

"What's the big deal, you can get another amulet Dean… I am sure Bobby knows how to encrypt it with the demonic procession spell" Sam answered, brushing off the seriousness in Deans voice.

"I don't want another damn necklace" he answered as his voice filled with rage throwing the bag from the beg onto the floor.

The outburst caught Sam's attention as he looked over a Dean wondering what has him worked up this time, he knew it had to be more than loosing a necklace.

"What's going on?" Sam asked rising to his feet as he walked over towards Dean and stopped a few feet short of where Dean now rested on the bed.

A long paused passed before Dean looked up, calmer now.

"It just meant something to me" he answered simple as the memories flooded his mind from the night he received it.

"_Open it" he husky voice purred into his ear as she sat next to him with excitement flowing from her every movement. _

_Dean sat there staring at the small box she'd handed to him, curious as to why she'd be so excited about a gift she'd gotten for him. _

_Unwrapping the tiny box, he pulled to top off as it revealed a head shaped amulet with a black leather string. Staring at it for a moment, Dean held it up before looking back over at Brooke who sat anxious beside him,_

"_Thanks" he smiled trying to fake the same excitement she was giving out only to get called out._

_Rolling her eyes Brooke took it from him, loosing it enough so it would go over his head._

"_No its an amulet that wards off demons so they cant posses you… Bobby helped me find it." Brooke smiled as she slide it around his neck and sat back as her smile beamed, she was proud of herself for thinking of something so cleaver. _

_Running his hand over the amulet that was now hanging on his neck before he looked up at Brooke with a genuine smile now spread across his lips. _

"_Good job babe" he congratulated he before resting his hand on the curve of her neck and pulling her into him. Dean wasn't easy to buy for but Brooke had managed to think outside of her everyday world and get him something with true meaning behind it._

_Pressing his lips against hers, Dean allowed himself to devoured every last taste that drip from her lips. Brooke was perfect and who ever knew that he'd have a life and girlfriend as normal as this. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A familiar ring interrupted the silences that hovered in the pitch black room, groaning deans hand reached for his phone, hitting send and the screen illuminated the dark room._

"_Hello" Dean answered, grogginess clear in his voice._

"_Dean…" her voice whispered, raspy from tears that were all to familiar to him. "I need your help" she pleased as his body sat up in bed._

_It had to be important for her to call after four years and Dean was at her services no matter the problem._

_So tell me what you guys think, if I should continue or just leave the story alone. I have tons of ideas for this couple and some ideas for where this story should go. I promise you will get to see more Brathan friendship and Brean history and what happened will come out soon._


	2. Forgive Me Now

**Another update for my lovely followers. Thank you so much for the Reviews and Favorites. I promise to work hard on this. Happy Halloween.**

**Forgive Me Now**

The rumbling through out the room woke Sam from his slumber, as he rolled over to see Dean packing his things back into the old duffel bag that sat on his bed.

The random phone call in the middle of the night should have tipped Sam off, but the exhaustion had set in from their previous hunt so Sam brushed it off. Now he was faced with figuring out all he'd missed over the past hour.

"Where are we going?" he asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed, wondering where the urgency was coming from that Dean felt they needed to leave at this moment.

"Pack up or stay… either way I am leaving in 15 minutes" Dean answered without truly answering Sam question. Dean had packed most of his belongings, which wasn't much, in a matter of seconds.

The rushed pace left Sam confused as he got out of bed and began to gather his things, figuring he would have time to probe Dean in the car. Sam's plans to relax before the next hunt had been pushed to the side.

Dean's mind raced at the idea of driving back to Tree Hill, the place he'd fled four years ago after the death of Haley James Scott. While he death might have not been at the hands of Dean, it was a casualty of the business he'd grew up in.

Remembering the last moment he'd seen Brooke sent chills down his spine. Hair tangled, cheeks red with blood shot eyes as she stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Let's go" Dean demanded cutting the time shot and forcing the memory from his mind. Grabbing his bag, he left Sam behind in the room, scrambling to collect his things quickly as Dean tossed everything into the Impala.

The engine roared, signaling to Sam it was now or never. Something was calling Dean and whatever it was, he wasn't making it wait.

"_Why now…" Brooke whined, pulling the duffel bag away from him as her hand gripped his shirt firmly, pulling him down on top of her as she laid beneath him in his button down white dress shirt. _

"_I have to" he mumble trying to resist her charm as she help him there and his hands rested on the bed, holding him up over her._

"_Stay" she whispered staring into his eyes, knowing she had the power to make him do as she pleased._

_Dean Winchester had never been one to fall hard but since the moment he'd laid eyes on the beautiful brunette, she'd been impossible to resist. _

_Their relationship moved quick, only managing to make it on a few dates before they were nearly interpretable except when business trips took him away. _

_They'd only dated four months before Dean revealed his secret, one he'd never told any normal person before but hiding the bruises and scrapes that came with the job was impossible when you spend twenty-five present of the time naked with that person. _

"_Stay" she whispered again, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him against her as her lips found their way to his. Dean desired nothing more than to spend every waking moment with this woman but he also made promises to his family._

_Sliding his hand up her outer thigh, he let the moment take control as his lips formed with hers. Their bodies rubbing against each other started friction, leading to the layers of clothing being shade one at a time until they were lying their naked. Bare skin in skin as she whisper breathlessly the words he loved to hear, "I love you."_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Her knee shock nervously as she said next to Jamie's bed, letting her thoughts wonder to all the horrible things that could happen to him within seconds that she couldn't prevent.

Five years ago, Brooke's idea was evil was a guy who took advantage of his girlfriend or when her parents took away her car.

She'd been completely oblivious to the idea that there were such things at demons and monsters that would actually hurt you.

Taking in a deep breathe, she tried to force the ideas from her mind as she wiped the water from her eyes.

Since the stranger events began, Brooke hadn't let Jamie out of her sights, which meant she'd been awake for the past 48 hours without a minute of sleep.

In a fit of desperation, Brooke had called the one person she'd swore she wouldn't, Dean was the only person who could help her, as much as she hated to admit it.

Hearing the familiar roar of the impala, her heart stopped as she rose to her feet and peeked out of the window, feeling her heart beginning to race at the sight.

"Breathe" she mumbled to herself and she straightened her t-shirt and tucked her brown locks behind her ear, looking back at Jamie.

If wasn't for her motherly instincts over Jamie, she wouldn't have dare contacted him but after Nathan lost Haley, she swore she would do anything to protect them.

Walking through the living room, she opened the door right as Dean had lifted his hand to knock.

"Dean" she said acknowledging him softly before stepping aside and inviting them in.

Brooke had never personally meet Sam, but he was exactly like Dean had described, the shaggy all American look with a hint of brilliance.

"Brooke" she said smile and extending her hand out to Sam.

"Sam, Sorry we couldn't meet on different terms" he replied shaking her hand before looking back at Dean, who's eyes were shifting from the floor back to Brooke ever few moments.

"What's going on?" Dean's deep voice finally asked, breaking the growing silence between the trio.

"It's Jamie." She answer as her eyes finally met Dean's briefly before looking away, "I think something's after him."

_After locking up the doors, Brooke headed down the dimly lit hallway towards her bedroom as she heard Jamie's voice on the other side of his bedroom door. _

"_Jamie?" Brooke called turning the door knob as she watched a shadow dart out the opened bedroom window. _

_Rushing to his side, Brooke grabbed a hold of Jamie as she checked the rest of the room before turning back to him._

"_What was that? Who were you talking to?" she asked franticly as she watched the little boy brush it off as if it was nothing out of the normal. _

"_Jamie… who was that?" she asked trying to calm her tone and get an answer out of him._

"_It's a friend" he answered getting defensive._

"_Did you let him in?" Brooke asked as she started to think of all the horrible possibilities it could be._

"_No… he just wanted me to go with him, but I knew you would be mad." Jamie answered with an innocent look on his face as Brooke forced herself not to cry. _

"_Go to sleep" Brooke said nearly breathless as she tucked Jamie back in, waiting bedside until he fell asleep. Brooke couldn't bare to lose anyone else, the last few years had been filled with loss and she wasn't sure she could survive losing anyone else. _

_Pulling out her iphone, Brooke scrolled down until the highlight landed on Dean's name. _


End file.
